Problem
by naithoewoka
Summary: Because closed doors can't keep your sanity safe for long and with Sting, Minerva just feels like she has 99 problems with Sting being forcibly all of them. [Stinerva]


**So I made a second chapter / There's not enough Stingerva smut so yah. **

**SO SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS AND/OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**

**Pls review and favorite when you're done ^-^**

Sting's large hands brushed down her sides and his fingertips caressed the soft skin of her thighs as he slid his rough hand up the slit in her dress. The woman in his arms sighed out pleasured groans as his lips brushed against her neck.

Her lips parted to let out another faint sound as he continued to nip and suck her collarbone. The red kiss marks were made with stealth, with Sting knowing exactly where his lady liked him to mark her.

The boa she wore spilled to the floor and Sting smirked against the side of her neck, "I doubt he would make you feel this way. To touch you like this and make you cry out those lovely moans."

"A-Are we still on this?" Minerva murmured out as he bit into her flesh, causing her to cry out gently and arching her back. Her generous bust pushed against his chiseled chest, making him growl in appreciation.

He tugged out her braids and watched as her silky raven hair splayed across her back and shoulders. "Ngh~" she groaned out as his hand slipped under her dress and kneaded her upper thigh, so close to the part where she wanted him.

"Of course, milady. Do you truly think that Dobengal will make you feel the way I do?" He lowered his head and Minerva clenched her jaw as his soft blonde strands brushed against her cleavage.

[A/N: Dobengal is the guild member that Natsu smashed to the ground when he went to confront Jiemma after he threw Yukino out of the guild. Just saying.]

Sting used his teeth to pull her straps down, exposing the tops of her breasts to which he smirked at. His tongue darted out and licked the valley in between her mounds, groaning as he felt her heartbeat hammer in her chest.

The raven haired woman bit her lip and shook her head, "Not...like this..." Her whisper was laced with want and need, the voice that Sting loved to death. It made his pride swell when he felt the soft shake in her voice.

Her eyes snapped open as his index finger slithered around the sting of her panties and pulled it off, snapping it off and throwing the underwear to the floor. Her face grew to a deep red as his tongue trailed around her nipple, his lips covering it delicately.

The territory mage felt his hand cup her core, she shook as he slid his middle finger up and down her slit teasingly. "Would he ever be able to make you cling to him? Would he be able to make you feel so hot and bothered?"

Sting's eyes glowed a fearsome blue as she clamped her mouth shut to not make any sounds. "Would he?!" he growled viciously, thrusting a finger into her abruptly and causing her to cry out.

"N-No!" Minerva said as he growled into her neck, slipping another finger into her and smirking when she panted louder. The large tent in his pants grew as the blonde stared down at his lady.

He pressed her up against the wall and thrust in another finger, picking up speed significantly. Her breasts bounced up as he continued to thrust his fingers into her and pleasuring her perfectly.

She clamped her hand over her mouth as he pushed in another finger. "If you scream they'll hear us, milady. They'll hear me doing such indecent things to you...but they'll also hear how much you're enjoying it..." he whispered as she muffled her moans.

His lips hovered over her and his hot breath made her blush a shade darker, "Who would know that milady has a kink for closet sex?" Sting picked up speed as he heard her delicious moans in his ear.

"I-I dont~!" she defended as her walls clenched around his fingers, feeling her orgasm quickly building. Sting smirked and whispered, "You say no but your body says yes, milady."

His hot breath teased her long awaiting lips as she parted them to let out soft mewls, "Do you like it when I talk dirty to you, milady? When I call you milady as you submit to me?"

She glared at him as he thrust in one more time, causing her to suck in a breath and break off the edge. The orgasm was powerful, knocking her off her knees as he slid out his drenched fingers.

His hand went to her chin and he made her look at him, "Suck them dry, milady." Minerva's tongue slid out and licked the coated fingers, covering his fingers with her lips and sucking them.

The blonde pulled them out, smirking down at her in appreciation, "You look beautiful like this...milady." His rough hands glided over her bare skin as he showed her the torn clothing that used to be a dress.

"You destroyed my attire," she growled out as he smirked, the front of her dress was now open in a torn V line that showed the inner curve of her breasts.

Sting grinned down at her and laughed darkly, "I'm a Dragon Slayer, milady. What do you think I would do?" His eyes doubled in size as he felt her knee brushed against his member.

The raven haired beauty smirked as he blushed softly, massaging the underside of the tent in his pants with her thigh. She narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, "I'm a Territory Mage, Eucliffe. What is in my territory, I take."

He smirked against her lips, parting them with his tongue and enjoying the soft feel of her mouth. Her hands nimbly unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants to the floor.

She moaned into his mouth as his hand cupped a generous amount of her ass, letting herself wrap her legs around his taut waist. "Milady~" he groaned as her large bust purposely pushed itself against his chest once more, feeling the softness of them.

Minerva growled into his mouth as he positioned himself in her entrance. He chuckled and whispered in between kisses, "A bit impatient are we?"

"Goddammit Eucliffe, I swear to the motherfucking-!" Her threat was interrupted by a choked moan as he slammed into her. Her back hit the wall as he thrust into her, her moans beginning to be muffled by Sting's lips.

His hips pulled back and then crashed back in as they felt nothing but pleasure. Minerva sighed out her moans into Sting's mouth, while Sting grunted masculine groans each time he thrusted.

"Sting~" the woman moaned as he picked up his pace, making him widen his eyes at the sound of his first name falling from her lips. "Oh god, Sting~" she sighed out as he kept going, feeling white hot passion begin to build inside of him.

The blonde grunted into her ear, feeling her nails dig into his back as her walls clenched around his member. She trembled as he slammed into her one more time and muffled her large scream with a kiss.

He pulsed in her for a moment before letting his hot seed spill into her, nipping at her bottom lip as he groaned loudly. Minerva made no move to push him out but instead slipped her hand into his hair.

The female looked up at him with a hot and bothered look as she whispered softly into his ear, "I'm yours, Sting." He felt his stomach churn as his name fell from her lips.

Sting looked up at her as she loosened her legs around him, "Damn straight." She laid her forehead on his as he pulled out of her, groaning softly as she got onto her feet.

He leaned down, shoving his pants back up and tightening his belt once more. Sting picked up her panties and placed them in his pocket, discreetly. It wasn't everyday that his lady wore Magnolia's Secret.

[A/N: Magnolia's Secret = Victoria's Secret...yeah I'm bad at this lmao]

"Wait...why didn't you wear a bra?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Minerva blushed softly and tried her best to cover herself up in her teared up dress, "I must get going."

His eyes widened and he growled possessively, slapping his hand on the black wall next to her face, "You allowed yourself to go out into the guild that is 75% male, without a bra?"

"I did not think it was necessary at the time," Minerva stated with a glare.

"I'll make you think twice about that, milady..." he whispered into her ear, making her breathless.

She parted her lips, "What are you- Oh. Ooooohhhhh~"

Lector laid on Sting's bed with a blush and his paws over his ears. "Do they know we can hear them?" Yukino whispered to Rogue.

"What is milady doing?" Frosch asked with a smile at the two mages who were playing _Uno_ on the wooden table in the corner. The clamor of _Oh God~_'s were coming from under them and everyone except Frosch knew who they were coming from and why.

"Frosch...Milady is simply praying to the gods..." Yukino murmured with a large blush, hiding her face behind her cards.

Rogue let out a snicker at the celestial mage's lame attempt at a lie. If it had been anyone else than Frosch, they probably wouldn't have bought it.

"I'll go pray with her as well!"

"FROSCH! NO!"

**Thank you for reading and pls review/favorite is you have the time :D**


End file.
